jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
}} =Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you. Scenes/Content to edit Scene 9, Episode 2 the Hammond Creation Lab Whiteness with some laboratory objects can be seen as the inside of the room with screens can be seen as well. Technology robotics were seen as well, with a lot of science-themed objects inside. There were some construction workers inside, trying to fix what was broken in the lab. Some men worked on the rebooting of the screens after they were blacked out from the absence of the presence of humans for a very long time. Some of the technology was somewhat damaged during the island's abandonment, but the workers are repairing these objects, as well as enhancing and remodeling the lab by adding new objects. Blue screens with DNA symbols and other chemical symbols and formulas glittered throughout the holographic, futuristic screens. The breeze of cool air came in from the air conditioning vented in to keep the workers cool. In between the labs was a hallway, with see-through glass walls. When Jurassic World was still open, guests could walk down this hallway and see scientists do their work bringing dinosaurs to life. In memory, 2-5 dinosaurs were born in this lab every week. A large wall with square-shaped pockets in rows and columns sits proudly in a section labeled "1: Extraction", with at least an object in every single hole. The objects were a slightly different shape from each other, but the objects seemed to be really old, as if dug up from the ground from a long time ago. The objects is rough and shaped like a crystal, but it was actually a beautiful and glorious orange-yellow-brown, a mix of some primitive Earth colors, and each and everyone contained an insect inside, which looked to be a mosquito. This object is none other than amber, fossilized tree resin hardened up and buried since 65 million years ago, but not without trapping a mosquito with dinosaur DNA, which is fossilized and preserved for many years, only to be extracted, processed, and utilized by InGen and Masrani Corporation to be cloned into the dinosaurs that live on in Isla Nublar. As the park has fallen and was abandoned but is currently trying to be rebuilt, these amber relics remain in the lab, standing the test of time. Owen and Claire were looking around in the Extraction section of the lab, where scientists before Jurassic World shut down would extract the DNA from amber. Cabot was enthusiastic about the location. *Cabot Finch: Well, nothing's better than revisiting the old times, huh? Cabot chuckled in a light-spirit mood. Owen, while seeing the technology of the hatchery, listened to Cabot's question. *Owen Grady: Yeah, it's been quite a long while. So, uh, how are you fixing this place? *Cabot Finch: The majority of the Hammond Creation Lab is actually in pretty stable condition, had it not been for a broken glass wall that we just fixed up sometime ago. Owen had a memory, just three years ago, where he, Claire, and two kids that were family members of Claire, probably nephews, were running from something. A glass wall shattered as a thump was heard on the floor, with rapid footsteps as he, Claire, and the two kids ran through the hallway of the Hammond Creation Lab and dashed for the door of the Innovation Center. Just as they exited, two more creatures surrounded them, with the one that was pursuing them exiting the doors of the Innovation Center. They hissed at them, but they had cameras on their faces. Owen could remember, from that day from a long time ago, he soothed one of the beasts down, and the animal he managed to calm down by himself... was Blue. *Owen Grady: Yeah, I... guess. Claire looked around the lab, reminiscing some thoughts of her used to be working here. She looked at the amber wall, the fossilized resin's golden and ancient existence, as the rows and columns lined up in perfection and beauty. She remembered how she talked to some businessmen about the Indominus rex, which she approved... it bothered her to think about it, but she hid it. She couldn't believe herself that she has come a long way and changed a lot about herself, from a corporate businesswoman and an assets manager, all the way to a dinosaur rights activist. Then she also remembered someone else who also used to work at Jurassic World but that person's whereabout are unknown. The person was a scientist, a geneticist, as Claire believed so, and then he delivered some words about the Indominus. Just then, Claire looked at a keypad on the wall next to a vertical black line, accompanied by a parallel black line and two horizontal black lines on the top and bottom of the black lines, forming the look of a door, as if it weren't for the black lines. Two lamps were to the left and right side of this door. To Claire, it seemed... familiar. A flash of Deja-Vu whistled by Claire like a gust of wind, and then that feeling disappeared. She could tell about a dark blue room with light blue cylinders, but barely anything else. She tried to remember, as her curiosity peaked, and just as she may have gotten an idea... *Cabot Finch: Memories, Mrs. Dearing? Claire lost track and looked at Cabot. *Claire Dearing: Oh, um... yes, sure... Claire gave a soft smile, but wondered what the black lines and the keypad had to do with a faint memory seemingly lost in her mind. *Claire Dearing: By the way, Mr. Finch. What is in that room? Claire pointed to the black lines, and Cabot took notice. *Cabot Finch: Hm. Not quite sure, since it's locked off by the keypad. Now that you say it, we haven't explored that room yet, although we can be sure that nothing's seriously damaged in there. Claire acknowledged Cabot's reply. She then continued to look at the door-like form. Then her pocket felt a vibration. She reached her hand into her pocket. She grabbed her cellphone and held it in her hand, turning it on to see who it is. Claire was surprised to see it was Zia. She saw the screen of her phone and saw the text "MILLS AND EVERSOLL ARE HERE AT DPG HQ.". The text conveyed a feeling of urgency, almost attention-grabbing, which Claire raised her eyebrows. Eli and his newly hired investor/lawyer were at Claire's organization headquarters? But why though? *Cabot Finch: Everything in here seems dandy so far, isn't it? Claire swiftly put away her phone, intending to inform Owen later. She tended to Cabot's question. *Claire Dearing: Oh, yeah. Yeah. She didn't know what else to say. Owen then had a new topic on his mind, in the form of a question to Cabot. *Owen Grady: So, Cabot. How long have you been here? Cabot turned to Owen. *Cabot Finch: Here? On the island, or when I was hired? *Owen Grady: Could be both. *Cabot Finch: Well... Cabot cleared his throat to prepare to answer Owen's question. *Cabot Finch: Since I was a high-quality construction manager, as well as a capable Public Relations manager, Lockwood chose me because he wanted Jurassic World's definition of architecture to be... "spot-on", as you would say. I spent most of my time on the island, having the workers here fix the things that needs to be fixed, and potentially be renewed for the grand reopening. That is, if that day comes. *Claire Dearing: How are you with Lockwood? *Cabot Finch: Oh, great! Lockwood is a really nice guy, you can tell he's trying to put in effort for all of this to work out. *Owen Grady: So, what else? Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content